A Night to Remember
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Post-ep Contagious S6. Elliot got exactly what he wanted for his birthday... A woman by the name of Olivia Benson. R&R Two-shot. SMUT! :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Do I seem like I own any of this? Hell no! I don't and its fucking sad.

**Chapter: **One Shot

**Title: **A Night Out

**A/N:** _This is a oneshot-post ep Contagious from S6. I thought the ending was super sweet, when Olivia called Elliots' kids in for his birthday after the tough case. And the way she just stood behind them while he hugged them... So sad. He should've hugged her too. Don't yall agree? Anywho, I hope you enjoy this bit. It only took me a few minutes to type it up, and I don't really think its that good. But hey, I am just a fan who loves EO. I ain't a professional writer! Reviews are so very greatly appreciated; they let me know if I need to write more or just stop all together and they inspire me! This is my second SVU EO story, the other is my chapter fic (yay) Gravity of Love. Which I will be updating as soon as I can! If I can't get online tomorrow (Friday, 4/11) then I will definitely have chapters ten and eleven up on Saturday! Promise! _

_Read. Review. Enjoy! _

* * *

"Your kids are waiting." Olivia whispered so softly, Elliot barely heard her. Her voice was laced with emotion as she gave him a smile before turning to his children. Elliot smiled; rushing to them as he gathered them all in a tight bear hug. The case had been more tiring and emotional than he had expected. It was one thing to let himself go; reaching out of his boundaries to help a family. It was another to almost hit an innocent woman. He remembered the rage; and he was angry at himself for feeling such emotions while with his children. They had come for his birthday, thanks to Olivia.

That's right. Olivia was with him the whole way; helping him through it. She'd even arranged a private birthday bash for him. Knowing he needed to see his own bundles of joy, no matter how grown up they were. He owed her; she'd turned a horrible evening around, yet again. She always did.

"Make a wish daddy!" Lizzie laughed, jumping slightly on the balls of her heel. Kathleen stood behind Dickie, her hands on his shoulders while Maureen and Lizzie squealed. Elliot could only laugh as he dipped down towards his candles. The sound of Olivia's laughter reached his ears, and he smiled more. He closed his eyes and with a deep breath, made his wish before releasing the pent up air.

"Gosh your getting old." Maureen joked, hugging her father. Olivia only smiled more as she watched the scene. She loved watching Elliot bond with his kids; it made her feel like she was watching her own family. Even though she knew there was nothing going on between her and her partner, she still fantasized about being Elliot's wife, and that Kathy's kids were hers. She was close with them, like a mother. And their smiling faces was the only reason she kept going on in life.

Bowing her head slightly, she let the momentary blush fade, feeling her emotions rising as her eyes began to burn with unshed tears. She took one last look before turning and starting to walk away. She had planned; slightly hoped to make an unnoticeable exit. Though, Elliot seemed to have been watching her as he broke away from his kids with a whisper telling them to wait a sec. Olivia had almost reached the elevators when she felt a warm large hand grip her wrist. She turned, coming face to face with a very close Elliot. Her heart nearly let into her throat when she felt his breath on her neck. He was hugging her. Elliot Stabler was actually holding onto her as if she would disappear and never come back. His hold on her made her feel wanted and she feverishly returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck with a content sigh. Elliot had his arms tightly wrapped around her waist, pulling her tightly to his chest. Olivia felt the air leave her lungs, her next breath so painful from the tightness in her chest. For so long she had wanted this contact, and to finally have it was breathtaking, literally. She buried her head into the crook of his neck, enjoying the smell of after shave and cologne. He, like wise, inhaled her scent; a hint of exotic vanilla and wild spice. She smelled wonderful to him, and he knew that if they were to stay this close any longer, he'd have a problem on his hands.

The sound of giggling interrupted their one moment of intimacy. Olivia pulled back, in all reluctance as she gave him a smile. She was still set on leaving, however. Elliot knew this; and so he figured he'd need to make a move. He didn't want for them to part ways tonight. Hell, he never wanted them to part ways! He only dreamed of waking up to this woman on an everyday basis. If God could grant him one wish, it would be for Olivia Benson to be his forever. And in turn, he would give her everything. He would make her most intimate desires come true. And give her the baby he knew she had always wanted.

"Lets all go out for a bite to eat." He smiled, not releasing his arm from around her waist. Olivia wasn't used to the contact, she only stared up at him with a small fleeting smile.

"Uh, Dad. We're just going to call it a night. Dickie has practice bright and early and Lizzie has a test. Not to mention I have exams and Maureen has club." Kathleen stated, pulling the kids towards the elevator. Elliot let go of Olivia to hug them, and she politely stepped back and out of the way. "Don't keep him out too late Liv." Kat smiled, waving to her. Olivia blushed slightly as she laughed and nodded.

"I'll make sure to have him back home by midnight, Kat." The girls laughed, completely ignoring Elliots' raised brow. After his kids were out of sight, he turned to her.

"What if I don't wanna go home so early?" He whined, his arms finding her once again as he pulled her into another tight embrace. He loved the way this felt; her in his arms. He'd longed to have such contact with her for so long now. How was it that she could calm him with just one look? He felt like she were his only constant. Seeing his kids had relieved him, but it didn't completely take the surging feeling of guilt and rage from him. And here he was, holding Olivia with no remorse, nothing besides relief, happiness, and love coursing through him. And it felt great!

"El?" Olivia spoke softly against his neck, her breath tickling him, making him inhale deeply. "Elliot Stabler." She laughed. He could feel her body shaking from her laughter, and it only made him that much more hungry for something far greater than cake. "Are you copping a feel?" Busted. His hands had unmistakeably wandering over her sides and even grazed the swell of her supple bottom. He felt himself blush, his chest growing warm when he found her pulling back only slightly to stare into his eyes.

"Sorry Liv, I can't help myself." He smirked, flashing his shit-eating grin before she pulled away completely to smack his chest.

"Happy Birthday, El." She beamed, giving him a kiss on the cheek before turning to make her leave for the second time that evening. Again, he grabbed her arm, stopping her. She opened her mouth to protest as she turned, but found a pair of warm, moist lips covering her own. Immediately her eyes closed, her heart seeming to pound and barely beat at the same time. As his arms enveloped her, the only thing she could do was stand there, frozen. Eventually, her body obeyed her command and she opened her lips to his stray tongue, allowing him access. Her arms came up to his, gripping his biceps as she thrusted her tongue against his, raking her appendage along the roof of his mouth. A small moan erupted from her as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before; sweet, sensual, breathtaking, tasteful...

The need to breathe tore them apart, and for a moment, she let her eyes remain shut, his lips still so dangerously close. Not wanting to talk just yet, she flicked her eyes open momentarily before wrapping her arms fully around his neck and bringing his lips crashing into hers once again. Elliot had no objections, and gladly pulled her closer to him.

Years of wanting, he was finally getting. He couldn't express how happy he felt at that moment. He'd thought Olivia Benson would be off limits, forbidden territory. He always had that impression; he could look but not touch. Could want, but not get.

But that wasn't the case anymore.

"Liv..." Elliot murmured breathlessly they finally pulled apart. "Now that's a Happy Birthday." He grinned, sliding his hand up to brush her hair away from her face. Her eyes were dark; filled with passion. Her slightly swollen lips were wet, parted as she breathed.

"Just like you to get lucky, eh Stabler?" She smirked, gathering her coherency as she leaned into him more, enjoying the body heat. Feeling himself wanting more from his partner of 6 years, he nodded, dipping his head to place small kisses on her neck. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as her eye lids fluttered. she moaned softly, tilting her head to the side as she combed her hands through his hair. God, the things this man could do to her... "Elliot..."

He loved that; hearing her say his name out of pleasure. He suddenly realized where they were as he pulled back, gripping her hands in his.

"Lets get out of here Liv. Your place?" He asked, hopeful. The beautiful brunette gave him her sarcastic glare as she turned, leaning into him as they made their way out of the precinct.

"What, you think your getting into my pants just because tonight is your birthday?" She inquired, raising a brow as he opened the car door for her. He chuckled. He had been hoping that would be the case.

"I was hoping, but I'm happy just being near you."

"Well, your not coming to my place unless you plan on satisfying a craving I've had for a long time now."

The invitation was obvious. And why would he ever turn such a thing down? Birthdays couldn't have been any sweeter.

* * *

**A/N:** I completely robbed everyone of the smut scene! Sorry, but if you want that scene you'll have to review ;)


	2. Happy Birthday El

**Disclaimer:** Do I seem like I own any of this? Hell no! I don't and its fucking sad.

**Chapter: **2

**Title: **

**A/N: **_I promised a smut, so here it is ;) Can you believe Gravity of Love already has 13 chapters? It seems like I only started it yesterday! LOL! Gotta say that its my most timely updated fic ever. I never update so quickly. Usually a week to two weeks apart... But since you guys are just so awesome, I had to get my lazy ass up off the couch and type. Consider yourselves lucky loves! I still feel so inferior to everyone on here. My writing seems so juvenile compared to everyones fabulous work. Can I fit in? I sure as hell will try!_

_Read. Review. Enjoy!_

* * *

Elliot had barely given her time to get up this stairs to her apartment; his lips had already molded themselves into her own, and were holding them ransom. His hands had already begun their wandering, sliding up her sides and across her back. When his hand grazed the side of her breast, she fell backwards onto the stairs, her legs sprawled out much to his liking. He thrusted his clothed erection against her center, hearing the passionate moan that escaped her lips which only made him harder. Olivia couldn't believe her partner and best friend of six years was about to fuck her right in the middle of her apartment complex! Her body didn't want to obey her commands at all, even though she tried willing herself to scoot backwards up the steps.

"El..." She moaned, feeling his hand trail down then inside of her thigh and back up to grasp the waist band of her slacks. "Elliot..." She breathed, tilting her head back. He loved the sound of his name rolling off her lips. Especially when her voice was laced with husk.

"Yeah, Liv?" He smirked, nuzzling her neck with his teeth, gently nipping at the skin he found. Her body arched against his and he could feel his length hardening more. God, he was dying to be inside of this woman.

"We can't do this right here..." She moaned, staring into his icy blue eyes. "My room. Now." She breathed again, chest heaving up and down. The rise and fall of her breasts did not escape his attention and he quickly nodded, palming her thighs and lifting her up in his arms. Her body was on fire as they finally made it inside of his apartment. She kicked the door shut, Elliot's body pinning her against the surface. His lips crashed into hers and everything that had happened earlier that day was forgotten. His mind and body was in overdrive, completely filled with the passion and desire for his amazing partner. The only thoughts that managed to come into his incoherent mind were the thoughts of how much he had been wanting this woman since day one. He thought about how he had loved her all this time, yet had never acted on his feelings. As he deepened the kiss, thrusting his hips forward, he thought about how badly he needed her.

Olivia was in a whole other world as the sensations ripped through her. She grinded her hips forward against his rigid cock, the heavy movements making it seem as if his member was trying to penetrate clothing. His lips traveled down her neck and she moaned, tilting her head to the side as she tugged at his shirt. Getting the hint, Elliot quickly pulled back slightly, pinning her with his body as he let her thighs go. She locked her legs around his waist, leaning back against the wall as he removed his shirt. She worked on her own, unbuttoning it and letting it fall to reveal the lacy black bra beneath. Elliot's eyes lighted up at the sight of her breasts straining in the material. He could see her swell, threatening to burst from the seams of the lace. He smirked, placing his lips on the newly exposed skin. Her body jerked at the attention.

Finding their way to the bedroom, Elliot laid his precious bundle back on the bed, giving a hard thrust as he came up between her widely bent up and spread legs. She was begging him, and he knew it. He wanted to make sure she wanted this, as if her moans weren't enough persuasion.

"Olivia..." His voice was laced with passion as he pulled back to stare into her eyes. The beautiful brown orbs glistened with desire as she stared up at him. He brought his hand up to rake across her cheek, feeling her smooth skin. "Are you sure?"

His only answer was a smirk and he found himself on his back, staring up at her.

"I've never been so sure about anything, detective." She husked, reaching behind her back to undo her bra. She let the material slide slowly off her shoulders, loving the way his eyes changed colors. As soon as she flung the lace across the room, Elliot flipped them again, pinning her arms above her head as he dipped his own down. A moan erupted from her as he took a hard bud into his mouth. He let her hands go, loving the way she seemed to understand and kept them above her head. He trailed his fingers over her other breast, letting his thumb pad across her nipple before squeezing and fondling her asset. His mouth worked the other, and when he was done, he skipped over to the next.

Olivia couldn't take it anymore. She needed him inside of her now! He seemed to get the clue as he reached down to unzip her pants, pulling them down the length of her legs before removing his own. She laid back, spreading her legs wide and showing him all of her with a smirk.

"Cum into me El..." She whispered seductively, hooking her finger under his chin. Elliot had never seen anything so sexy and he fought hard to keep himself form cumming right then and there. He followed her command, happy to comply as he drove himself into her in one quick thrust. A loud moan ripped through them both. He began a slow movement, feeling Olivia's thighs clamp to his sides. His mouth met hers once again, his hands returning to her own which still lay above her head. He intertwined their fingers as he picked up his pace.

After a few moments, she bucked her hips up, riding his thrusts. It didn't take long after that. Her walls clamped around his cock when he hit a nerve, and her orgasm tore through her body. As soon as her liquid hit him, he came into her. The two gasped at the feeling, her back arching as his rode out the orgasm with slow rhythmic movements. After milking him of each drop, her walls unclenched and he fell limp beside her. She smiled, turning and snuggling into him with a refreshed and content look on her face.

"Elliot... that was-"

"Amazing." He finished, kissing her lips before falling back and wrapping an arm around her. He didn't know what they were going to do from that point, but he did know that he was never letting go of Olivia Benson.

"Happy birthday Elliot."

FIN

* * *

**A/N: Not as great as I would normally write. Sigh, oh well? Its still a smut ;) Thank you for reading, and reviewing!! Now go read and review Gravity of Love like good lil readers :)**


End file.
